The Big Bang (1987 film)/Credits
Opening Credits *Boris Szulzinger Presents *A Film by: Picha *"The Big Bang" *Written and Conceived by: Tony Hendra and Picha *Characters Created by: Picha *Music by: Roy Budd *Animation Made at: Stout Studio Technical Supervisor: Francis Nielsen *Produced by: Boris Szulzinger *Directed by: Picha Ending Credits *Voices: Fred - David Lander Liberty - Carole Androsky Comrade in Chief - Marshall Efron Una - Alice Playten First - Marvin Silbersher Trixie - Joanna Lehman and: Jerry Bledsoe, Josh Daniel, Bob Kaliban, George Osterman, Ray Owens, Deborah Taylor, Ron Vernan, Roberta Wallach *Voice Direction: Tony Hendra *Layout Artists: José Abel, Patrick Cohen, Lin Larsen, Bob Maxfield, Ted Pettengell, Jan Sanctorum, Jack Stokes, Pierre Delestrade, Hack Ficq, Georges Grammat, Dean Spille *Animator's: José Abel, Allan Ball, Arthur Butten, Patrick Cohen, Guy Faisien, Bjørn Frank Jensen, Bob Maxfield, Vivian Miessen, Claude Montfort, Børge Ring, Jan Sanctorum, Nick Broca, Lawrence Moorecroft, Yvon Perru, Kaj Pindal, Bruno Wouters *Assistant Animators: Christian Bordes, Luc Chamberland, Jean-Pierre Chapelle, Georges Domenech, Chahide Doukali, Pierre Estable, Laurent Jeunet, Patrick Mate, François Moret, Catherine Odet, Jonathan Royce, Mireille Sarrault, Christian Sarrazin, Jacqueline Swennen, Colette Verjus, Karel Zilliacus *Colour Research Background and Characters: Jean Lemense Effects: Charles Sansonetti *Background Artists: Claude Lambert, Jean Lemense, Jean-Jacques Maquaire, Michel Pisson, Gabor Szittya, Christophe Vallaux *Continuity: Marc Boreal *Checkers: Marc Bertin, Christian Bordes, Søren Brink, Fanny Poulard, Marcel Zimmermann *Trace and Paint Supervisors: Bénédicte Harvut, Paulette Smets, Mireille Vicat, Claire Cantenot, Lysiane Jollivet *Trace and Paint Effects: Mathias Drexel, Jean Desrosiers *Trace and Paint: Marie Beaunom, Moncef Ben Mabrouk, Véronique Brechau, Ania Brodowska, Betty Ceuster, Sandrine De Clinner, Marie-Christine Demeure, Judith De Neyer, Sabine Dewez, Julie Dubart, Evelyne Dubuc, Marie-Claire Dutoy, Christine Ergot, Cécile Futu Tangu, Marie-Christine Georges, Arlette Gérard, Claire Gobert, Florence Gouaire, Danielle Gratvol, Catherine Hanoset, Martine Janssens, Margot Lemoine, Viviane Miessen, Emilie Pata Zenca, Pascal Parantani, Bertrand de la Peine, Cécile de la Peine, Serge Smeets, Nghiep Trong Cong, Xavier van de Velde, Claude van Dignand, France Vicat, Mariane Vigne, Catherine Augerot, Beatrice Bargentini, Gisèle Bonnin, Laurence Bonnin, Jacqueline Chalneau, Claude Conrad, Simone Conrad, Hélène Deptula, Laurence Desmartin, Helene Dokes, Fabienne Duthu, La Fabrique, Jacqueline Furno, Jacqueline Gelot, Françoise Gillot, Michele Grillon, Bruno Heurtin, Patricia Jouhaud, Marie-Pierre Journet, Chantal Ledret, Michelle Le Rai, Joëlle Le Rai, Jean-Claude Maître, Sarah Mallinson, Therese Mallinson, Valérie Meslier, Lieve Miessen, Alain Miquau, Agnes Misset, Véronique Rapoport, Danielle Solano, Cécile Tarriere, Isabelle Tupin, Philippe Wallet, Françoise Wallet *Camera: Philippe Benoît, Michel Bertiaux, Jean-Claude Callet, David Ferré, Bernard Forestier, Krikor Hamel, Pascal Jardin, Richard Kuziemsky, Pierre Mialaret *Special Effects: Pascal Roulin *Music Conducted by: Roy Budd *Performed by: RTL Symphonic Orchestra *Songs Produced by: Lou Depryck *Production Assistant: Sylvain Van Holmen *"Ladies Workout" Performed by: Noma Composed by: Delory/Van Holmen Lyrics by: Tony Hendra Ⓟ © Buy Me Record/Comedia S.A. *"Ai Ai Mambo" Performed by: Peter Welch and the Komets Composed by: Van Holmen/Delory Ⓟ © Buy Me Record/Comedia S.A. *Additional Music: "I Get Around" Performed by: The Beach Boys Courtesy of Capitol Records Los Angeles "Epohe"/Tahiti/Le chant du monde *Music Research: David McNeil *Picture Editor: Nicole Garnier-Klipfel *Assisted by: Corinne Harari *Sound Editor: Peter Hearn, Picturehead Productions *Assisted by: Trevor Holland, Mike Redfearn *Music Editor: Nick Barnard *Production Consultants: George D. Pilzer, Michael Bastow, George Gonneau *Production Administration: Françoise Villermet, Martine Blanc, Bernard De Visscher, Evelyne Diwald, Annie Maillet, Marise Veiremen, Marilyn Watelet *Trainees: Thomas Chabanne, Olivier Cotte, Theophile Signard *Dubbing Mixer: Richard King *Re-Recording: World Wide Sound *Dialogue Recording: Rich Peterson, Twelve East Recording *Sound Effects Recording: Hackenbacker, Jacky Kretz *Music Recording: David Hunt at RTL Studios *Sound Studios: Agovision, Auditel, D.C.A., Eclair, Glpp, P.M Productions, S.I.S., Studio l'Équipe *Titles Designed by: Philip Hartley *Colour Grading: Jean-Marc Grégeois *Laboratories: GTC, Meuter Titra, Eurocitel *Production: Zwanz S.A. Paris, Comedia S.A. Brussels, Ministère de la Culture (France), Ministère de la Communaute Francaise De Belgique © 1987 Copyright Comedia S.A. All Rights Reserved *All rights reserved. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright laws and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as criminal liability. *The characters and events depicted in this motion picture are ficitious and any similarity with actual persons living or dead or to actual firms is unintentioned. Category:Credits